


Schmerz des Vermissens

by Avarantis



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: Gil-Galads Erinnerungen an seinen Vater weichen trüben Schatten und keiner scheint zu bemerken, wie es an ihm nagt. Bis ein alter Elb ihn zu verwechseln scheint und ihm offenbart, was keiner je zu äußern wagte. Denn wer geliebt hat, kann nie vergessen und wer vergisst hat nie geliebt.
Relationships: Ereinion Gil-galad & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 10





	Schmerz des Vermissens

**Author's Note:**

> Kann, wie so häufig, überlesen werden. Ich knickse vor euch und wünsche natürlich einen nie enden wollenden Lesespaß! Auch, wenn ich natürlich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht unbedingt das krasseste Paar schlechthin ist, interessiert mich trotzdem, was ihr darüber denkt.

_Er braucht dich. Oder das, was du bewahrt hast.  
Komm‘ nach Balar. Ich lade dich ein.  
Auch unter der Last eines Eides kannst du noch die Seele eines Heranwachsenden retten.  
Ich weiß, was es dir bedeuten würde.  
Ich weiß, was er dir bedeutete.  
Círdan_

Es ist nur das Salz des Meeres auf deinen Lippen, redete sein Vater ihm behutsam zu, während der große Daumen die frischen Spuren von den Wangen wischte. Hätte ihm jemand gesagt, dass er die Stimme vergessen würde, er hätte sich krampfhafter an ihren Ton geklammert. Eine Feuersbrunst sprenkelte den Himmel im Osten und Fingon wendete sich besorgt von ihm ab und übergab ihn an Círdan. Sein Sohn weinte noch mehr, als es Asche regnen und er seine kleinen Finger einsam in die Reling eines Bootes klammerte. Er segelte mit wehendem Haar in die Sicherheit der Insel Balar davon. Zu jung, um zu begreifen, dass der Mann, den er am Ufer fortreiten sah, niemals wiederkommen würde.

Sie brachten ihm nichts weiter mit als ein Banner, an dessen spröden Enden noch Blut zu tropfen schien und die Würde einer gebrochenen Krone, die er nicht tragen wollte. Er war in der selben Nacht Ereinion geworden, der Spross von Königen. Zu jung, um es ganz zu begreifen, zu jung, um die leitende Hand seines Vaters als mehr als eine schwächelnde Berührung auf seiner Schulter zu erinnern. Der riesige Elb mit dem roten Haar, der den zerschundenen Körper – den sie Ereinion nicht ansehen ließen – zurück in die Heimat getragen hatte, stand vor ihm, beugte sich herab. Er hob sein Gesicht nicht an, war wie ein übermächtiger Schemen, den Ereinion nicht einordnen konnte. Stattdessen wand er sich seiner Mutter zu.

„Ich bedaure Euren Verlust“, Ereinion versteckte sich hinter den Beinen von Círdan, als der Schmerz des Riesen unvorbereitet heftig aus der Bekundung um sich schlug. Seine Mutter dagegen war kalt wie Eis: „Ihr bedauert besonders den Euren.“ Ereinion wollte fragen, was sie damit meinte, wollte verstehen. Doch die Unbegreiflichkeit des Todes, die seit jeher in den Eldar verwurzelt war, ließ ihn nicht erkennen, dass seine Mutter die reinste Quelle des Erinnerns von der Insel jagte.

Aus den Augen eines Kindes heraus hatte seine Mutter ungerechtfertigt getobt, sobald sein Onkel ihm die Bürde der Krone vorerst abnahm. Weshalb es ihn denn sonst gab, weshalb sie sonst hatte heiraten müssen. Die Anwesenden hatten peinlich berührt die Blicke gesenkt. Doch Ereinion war zu jung, beschloss das Machtwort mit der Stimme von Turgon. Mit verschmiertem Gesicht hatte der Kleine vor seinem Onkel gestanden, der sein Haar getätschelt und ihm alles Gute gewünscht hatte. Ein spärlicher Trost, wurde er doch mit einer zornigen Mutter zurückgelassen. Ereinion hatte sie selten verstanden, zu sehr unterschieden sich ihre Charaktere. Obwohl er sich verpflichtet fühlte, seine Mutter zu ehren, war da doch nicht die gleiche brennende Hingabe, wie er sie zu seinem Vater verspürt hatte. Der Wunsch, sein Lächeln zu sehen, das nur Ereinion in einem Raum voller Unbekannter galt. Der Wunsch, sein ganzer Stolz zu werden.

Doch noch während er nach dieser Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren griff, verblasste das Bild seines Vaters mehr und mehr. Mit dem grausamen Schrecken von verrinnender Zeit, wie sie auch ein älterwerdendes Elbenkind verspürte, vergaß Ereinion das Gesicht seines Vaters. Es war ein schleichender Prozess, der zuerst die Mimik verwusch, das Lächeln weniger strahlend machte. Als Ereinion ein Gespräch mit Círdan führte, fragte er sich ganz plötzlich, welche Farbe die Augen seines Vaters gehabt hatten. Ob seine das gleiche blau hatten oder er eher nach seiner Mutter kam? Oder eines anderen Verwandten? Er wagte es nicht, laut zu fragen. Seine Mutter sprach nie über seinen Vater, schien viel eher frohgemut ihr Leben weiter zu führen, als wäre sie von einer unaussprechlichen Last befreit worden. Sie feierte Feste an den Häfen, hielt Hof, soweit es ging und schickte Männer an die Front, um das Leben des Kronprinzen zu beschützen. Während Beleriand unter das Joch der Feinde fiel, lebte es sich auf Balar beinah unbeschwert.

Ereinion wurde vom Kind zum jungen Mann. Als er alt genug wurde, um über die Reling an den ausgebauten Buchten der Häfen zu blicken, stach es entsetzlich in Ereinions Brust, als er nicht bestimmen konnte, ob sein Vater genau so groß gewesen war, wie er es erreicht hatte. Círdan stand besorgt neben ihm, bewahrte Ereinion davor, ins Meer zu stürzen. Doch auch er konnte nach einem kläglichen Nachfragen keine Antworten geben. Zu kurz hatten sich ihre Wege gekreuzt, zu lange wandelte Círdan schon auf der Welt.Als Ereinion abends unter seidenen Decken lag, weinte er stumm, die Gewissheit im Herzen, dass, würde es ihm nicht gelingen, es niemanden geben würde, der seinen Vater wahrlich gekannt hatte.

Ereinion suchte in alten Habseligkeiten, die vor dem Krieg gerettet worden waren. Er fand Bänder aus Goldfäden, doch nur eingetrübt glitzerte es in den Zöpfen seines Vaters und die Erinnerung hatte den faden Beigeschmack von etwas Auswendiggelerntem, das nur durch eine fremde Erzählung Einzug in die eigenen Gedanken erhielt. Beim Abendmahl ließ er die Bänder durch die Finger gleiten, unbemerkt von seiner Mutter aber mit dem wachen Blick von Círdan.

Ereinion vergaß den eleganten Schritt seines Vaters und die tanzende Leichtigkeit, mit der er ihn als Kind durch die Luft geworfen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an die Kraft seiner Hände erinnern. Doch am Schlimmsten war es, als er eines morgens erwachte und nicht mehr wusste, nach was sein Vater gerochen hatte. Ereinion durchsuchte mit wachsender Panik die alten Kleiderschränke, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt. Aber die Jahre hatten den Duft aus den Stoffen, die übrig geblieben waren, herausgelöst.

Niemand schien diese Details über Fingon behalten zu haben und keiner erachtete es für nötig, sie aufzuschreiben. Ereinion konnte Stunden in der Bibliothek verbringen und über die Heldentaten seines Vaters Gedichte lesen. Nachts spielte man Lieder zu seinen Ehren in den Hallen des Ewigkeitsfeuers. Aber keine Geschichte, mochte sie noch so detailreich sein, erzählte auch nur im Ansatz etwas, was sich mit den Rudimenten aus Ereinions Erinnerungen decken wollte. Niemand sprach davon, wie er die Tränen seines Sohnes getrocknet hatte und in Ereinions Gedanken bröselten die Bruchstücke in abwegige Wunschvorstellungen.

Vielleicht hätte er eines der schrecklichen Schicksale geteilt. Von jungen Elben, die zu früh Waisen geworden waren und sich nur spärlich selbst an den Namen ihrer Eltern erinnern konnten. Doch an einem dämmernden Abend, als gerade die Nachtglocke geläutet wurde, schritt er über die Kopfsteinpflaster aus Muschelkalk, grüßte halbherzig den einzigen verbleibenden Elb, der ein Pferd festband.

Der heisere Ausruf eines Namens, den er nie gehört hatte, ein schraubstockartiger Griff um sein Handgelenk. Der überraschte Laut wurde geschluckt, noch ehe er Ereinions Lippen verlassen konnte.

Ein Kuss, schmerzlich süß auf seinen unberührten Lippen. Ein Kuss, der nicht sein sollte.

Erschrocken taumelte Ereinion rückwärts, prallte mit dem Steiß gegen den hölzernen Pferdestand. Das eben angebundene Ross schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf. Ereinion starrte den Fremden mit verblüfft geweiteten Augen an, tastete beunruhigt über seine Lippen. Unter der Kapuze, hinter welcher das Gesicht einmal mehr verschwunden war, konnte er keine Mimik erkennen. Schaudernd wollte Ereinion weiter zurückweichen. Er war zwar wendig für sein Alter, doch in vielerlei Hinsicht spürbar schüchtern und kaum die wagemutige Sorte von Noldor, welchem man ein Heer, geschweige denn ein Königreich anvertrauen würde.

„Verzeiht“, rau glitt die Stimme über Ereinions Arme und er fröstelte. Der Elb war mit pirschender Genauigkeit aus den Schatten näher zu ihm geglitten und doch schien es, als würde ihn die Dunkelheit weiter umschlingen. Die Schwaden von schwarzer Finsternis hingen an ihm wie Nebelfetzen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als unerwartet eine grobe Hand seinen Kiefer ergriff und Ereinions Gesicht mit Kraft zu sich drehte. Zu überrascht fiel ihm nicht auf, dass es die falsche war.

Unverhohlen kannte der Fremde Brutalität, das helle Glimmen seiner Augen unter der Kapuze stach durch Ereinions zitterndes Mark und seine abwehrend gehobenen Arme blieben auf halber Strecke in der Luft stehen. Er wäre geflohen, hätte ihn der Griff nicht an Ort und Stelle gezwungen. Ereinion konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals schwitzige Hände oder unbegründete Furcht erlebt zu haben. Das Gefühl als solches schüchterte ihn noch mehr ein. Die Angst war wie ein heißes Feuer, das durch Ereinions Kehle hinunter in seinen Bauch rann und dort brodelnd jeden Widerstand wegbrannte. Der Musterung des Fremden ausgeliefert. Der plötzlich von einer Erkenntnis ergriffen zu werden. Er lockerte den Griff nicht, doch er neigte den Kopf, sodass Strähnen seines Haares in der Dämmerung leuchten wollten. Ereinion nahm sie kaum wahr.

„Artanáro“, die Bedrohlichkeit schmolz mit einem zarten Streicheln von dunklen Tönen dahin, stupste gegen die Angst, lockte sie aus ihrer Deckung hervor. Wo hatte Ereinion diesen Namen schon einmal gehört? Er hatte den vertrautet Klang eines Kinderliedes, an welches man sich erst nach Jahren des Erwachsenseins mit einem sanften Lächeln erinnert. Er keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Woher kennt Ihr diesen Namen?“

Ein blitzendklares Bild durchzuckte Ereinion, das Gesicht eines Elbenmannes, das er nicht hätte vergessen dürfen. Der Glanz der Sterne in den Augen, das Gold der Vanyar im Haar. Das Lachen seines Vaters, voll und weich in seinem Geist. Doch so schnell, wie der letzte Klang des Namens verebbte, verrauchte auch das Bild. Die Verzweiflung klammerte sich an lose Fäden, als sein Inneres hoffnungslos versuchte, die Erinnerung zu halten.

Sein Gegenüber grinste mit einem Zähneblitzen, was ihm das Aussehen eines Wilden verlieh.

„Ganz einfach“, rot leuchteten die Augen, das Feuer darin längst unbezähmbar einer merkwürdigen Nostalgie verfallen, „ich habe ihn Euch gegeben.“

Der Atem hing in der Luft, schwer und effektheischend. Ereinion erwartete eine weitere Erklärung und die Unkenntnis spiegelte sich in den entgleisenden Gesichtszügen seines Gegenübers.

„Artanáro“, wiederholte er. Dieses Mal mit der verbotenen Wärme einer nahen Bezugsperson. Fast, Ereinion schauerte bei dem Gedanken, fast wie ein Geliebter den Namen aussprechen würde. Mit einem vollmundigen Klang, zärtlich wie eine Umarmung in der Kälte der Welt, die Geborgenheit versprach.

Dieses Mal hatte sein Vater keine schwammigen Konturen, sondern klare Linien, eine Mischung aus Wunsch und Erkennen. Sein Erinnerungslachen war einem verschmitzten Lächeln gewichen, die Augen dafür zu ernst. Doch das Bild war greifbar real und Ereinions Sehnsucht zog an seinem Herzen. Die letzte Silbe verklang und die Nebel seines Geistes kehrten zurück.

Eine schreckliche Ahnung zerrte an ihm und er zwang sich, durch die Schatten in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu blicken. Aber die Dunkelheit war unter der Kapuze zu stark, klaubte an dem Sein des anderen und es war unmöglich, ihn sich ohne diese vorzustellen.

„Adar?“, fragte Ereinion zitternd, die tonlose Erwartung schon von der nahenden Enttäuschung gespickt. Er glaubte selbst nicht daran und doch gab er sich einem schieren Verzweiflungsmoment der Illusion hin.

Noch als die Finger sich um sein Kinn lösten, hörte Ereinion das erstickte Geräusch, das von einem freudlosen Lachen abgelöst wurde.

Die Stimme klang angeraut und voller Emotion, sobald die aufgesetzte Freude erlosch: „Nein.“

Wieder das niedergerungene Geräusch. Der Elb vor ihm krümmte sich dabei, als könne er für eine Sekunde, die die Ewigkeit bedeutete, nicht atmen. Zögerlich strecke Ereinion die Hand aus und wurde mit einem Abwehren gestraft. Schwer legte sich die rechte Hand des Fremden auf seinen Unterarm, zu kalt für Haut, zu klobig für Fleisch. Ereinion zuckte zurück. Siedendheiß übergoss ihn die Erkenntnis.

„Ihr seid Fürst Maedhros“, wisperte Ereinion, kurz ergriffen von der überwältigenden Wahrheit. Ein Freund seines Vaters, ein Elb aus den Liedern. Ein Knotenpunkt zwischen jenen, die nichts über Fingon erzählen wollten und jene, die es nicht konnten.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken“, die Augen verglommen durch die Kapuze, als Maedhros den schwarzen Stoff zurückschlug. Silberne Linien entstellten sein Gesicht, als hätten ihn die Striemen einer Peitsche gestreift. Vielleicht, dachte Ereinion, hatte einst jemand versucht, damit den Wahnsinn der Seele in die Schranken zu weisen. Es wirkte wie ein Schlag auf die Brust, das Gesicht unverhüllt zu sehen und Ereinion wollte vor dem leeren Schmerz auf Maedhros Antlitz fliehen. Er war unausweichlich, unendlich.

„Habt Ihr Euch je gefragt, wie Euer Vater aussah?“

Ja, schrie es in Ereinion, ja, jede Sekunde, die ich ohne ihn verbringen musste, jeden Moment, in welchem ich mehr von seiner Mimik in meiner Erinnerung verliere. Doch er wollte nicht, dass Maedhros ihm antwortete, er wollte die Pain nicht länger ertragen, die ihm unverhohlen entgegen stierte. Seine Mutter hatte Tränen verloren, ungezählte, wie es der Name der Schlacht, in welcher sein Vater gefallen war, verlangte. Aber nicht mehr. Wenn Ereinion sie erblickte, machte sie die gleichen merkwürdigen Scherze, hielt sie die gleiche stoische Distanz zu ihm.

Ereinion konnte noch die Schemen von Maedhros Heldengeschichten pochen spüren. Das Leuchten seiner Augen, welchen er seinen Namen verdankte. Die gewisperten Erzählungen darüber, wie er von seinem Vater gerettet worden war. Ein Wiedergeborener aufgestiegen um ein zweites Leben zu führen, mächtiger als jeder Noldor vor ihm. Unbezwingbarer als es selbst Fëanor gewesen war. Tapfer bis zum Schluss, Seite an Seite mit dem Hohen König. Gebeutelt vom Verrat der Menschen. Der Elb vor Ereinion hatte jedoch nichts mit jemandem gemein, der nur Tränen vergossen hatte. Maedhros schien alles verloren zu haben.

Das Glimmen seiner Augen erkaltet von Leblosigkeit, das fahle Leuchten seines Gesichtes wie der Schädel eines Toten. Aber bei genauem Hinsehen huschte eine Emotion über die Leichenblässe von Maedhros Erscheinung, klammerte sich an etwas, was nur er zu sehen schien und Ereinion verwirrte.

Suchend huschte sein Blick über das junge Gesicht des Prinzen, die Iris zitternd und ruhelos. Flutende Erinnerung, die in den Resten seiner Seele aufzuwallen schienen, unstet wie die Gezeiten des Meeres, zu schnell dazu verdammt, wieder hinfortgerissen zu werden.

Dieses Mal zuckte er nicht zurück, als Maedhros mit den Fingern seinen Kiefer entlang fuhr, mit dem Daumen das Kinn streifte. Ein wehmütig-schmerzliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Seht in einen Spiegel“, flüsterte Maedhros, die Stimme aufgeschrammt wie eine frische Wunde. Hätte sie bluten können, sie hätte es getan.


End file.
